Pretty Cure CrossVolve: FLYING THROUGH TIME
by jhondb2013
Summary: Una chica androide es enviada al pasado para cambiar su futuro... pero no todo sale como estaba previsto.


Idea Original: Izumi Todo (basado en la metaserie "Pretty Cure")

Historia/Diseño de personajes: jhondb2013

"Siglo XXII - Tokio"

Una calamidad había azotado al mundo, ya casi no quedaba nadie en la tierra, sólo quedaban unos pocos que luchaban contra la adversidad de una u otra forma.

En un búnker se encontraba una mujer científica ajustando los últimos detalles de su creación definitiva para salvar a la humanidad, una chica androide cuya misión principal ya residía en su memoria interna, después de varias pruebas, la chica androide inició su ciclo de vida.

\- "Tu misión ya está programada pero te la recordaré, debes ir al siglo XXI y acabar con la raíz del problema..." - dijo la mujer mientras ultimaba detalles - "Sólo tendrás dos usos del combustible, ida y vuelta" - la mujer se acerca a la chica y le toca su mejilla mientras sonreía - "Vaya, no creí que pudiera emular bien un tejido humano, parece que fueras mi propia hija... en fin, ya es hora"

La chica androide bajó de la mesa dónde estaba acostada y presionó su muñeca derecha, allí apareció un brazalete de color rosa, acto seguido su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura azul celeste.

\- "Que el destino te acompañe..." - dijo la mujer mientras la chica androide desaparecía del sitio, después de irse se escucharon varias explosiones cercanas las cuales alertaron a la mujer.

La chica androide iba en un tunel espacio-temporal recordando la misión que debía cumplir.

\- "Siglo XXI, Tokio, Asesinar..." - eso era lo que repetía la chica mientras continuaba su viaje.

 **"PRETTY CURE CROSSVOLVE: FLYING THROUGH TIME"**

"Siglo XXI, Tokio"

Era un día cualquiera en la vida de Satomi Hayashi, una chica de secundaria quien en ese momento departía con sus amigas como cualquier otra joven de su edad, iban a sacar peluches de máquinas de gancho, a comer helados, a hablar sobre los chicos guapos, moda y muchos otros temas de la sociedad actual.

Cuando la jornada de diversión concluyó, Satomi se dirigió a su casa como de costumbre, allí se tumbó en su cama mientras encendía la televisión, cambiaba de canales hasta que encontró uno que llamó su atención.

\- "Eh? Que sucede?" - se preguntó Satomi al ver una información de última hora

\- "Una mujer desnuda fue vista merodeando por el centro de la ciudad, las autoridades no han podido dar con su paradero ya que al parecer, se mueve a gran velocidad, vecinos de la zona aseguran haberla visto por los alrededores." - informó la presentadora en la televisión

\- "La ví! Yo la ví! Llevaba el cabello de color magenta con un estilo parecido a los animes que veía cuando era joven..." - mencionó un anciano que estaba siendo entrevistado

\- "Las autoridades recomiendan a la comunidad tener cuidado con ella ya que no se sabe su objetivo e informar inmediatamente..." - Satomi apagó la televisión y bajó a cenar.

Afuera de su cuarto se encontraba la chica mencionada en las noticias, había estado observando a Satomi todo este tiempo.

\- "Objetivo encontrado, iniciando misión programada" - dijo la chica androide mientras con una mano derretía la cerradura de la ventana del cuarto de Satomi, después de derretirla por completo, la chica androide ingresa al cuarto de Satomi sin ocasionar ningún ruido, allí se quedó a esperar a su objetivo.

Mientras tanto Satomi terminaba de ultimar detalles para finalmente irse a dormir, cuando ingresó a su habitación nuevamente se encontró con la chica androide.

\- "EEEEEEHHHHH!?" - gritó Satomi al verla - "Acaso eres la mujer que apareció en la televisión!?" - preguntó Satomi asustada

\- "Satomi Hayashi..."

\- "Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

\- "Ancestro de Tsubaki Hayashi y Aria J. Hayashi, vengo a matarte" - dijo la chica androide mientras cargaba una gran esfera de energía en su mano derecha

\- "M-MA-MA-MATARME!?" - volvió a gritar Satomi ahora triplemente asustada - "Qué fue lo que hice para merecerme esto!?"

\- "Tu existencia ha ocasionado un gran desastre en el futuro, por tu culpa casi toda la humanidad ha sido exterminada" - dijo la chica androide

\- "Yo... ocasioné eso?" - preguntó una sorprendida Satomi

\- "Sí, es hora de que pagues con tu vida, solo así el futuro se arreglará"

Satomi se aleja de la chica androide y le lanza objetos de su habitación para tratar de alejarla.

\- "Es inútil que te resistas" - dijo la chica androide

Satomi en su ataque de temor hizo hasta lo imposible para ocultarse pero cuando parecía que no habría una salvación...

\- "Espera!" - dijo Satomi mientras salía de su escondite improvisado - "Dices que yo ocasioné la destrucción de la humanidad, no es así?"

\- "Es correcto"

\- "Entonces, porqué no me muestras exactamente lo que ocurrió y posiblemente encontremos una solución?" - dijo Satomi tratando de negociar

La chica androide quedó pensativa ante la propuesta de Satomi.

\- "Y... qué dices?" - preguntó Satomi pero la chica no le respondía lo cual preocupaba a la chica amenazada.

\- "3 días"

\- "Qué?"

\- "Te daré 3 días, deberás encontrar una solución para ese entonces, de lo contrario acabaré contigo" - dijo la chica androide

\- "No era lo que esperaba pero estoy conforme" - pensó Satomi - "Bien... aceptaré" - dijo Satomi un poco dudosa

\- "Me quedaré para vigilarte, si intentas huir ten por seguro que te destruiré sin piedad" - dijo la chica androide con tono aún más amenazante

\- "Y-Ya entiendo" - dijo una temerosa Satomi - "Por cierto..."

\- "Uhm?"

\- "Cual es tu nombre?"

\- "Modelo Avanzado de Combate, ADCM-001, esa es mi designación"

\- "Que nombre tan largo... No podría presentarte ante mis padres así" - dijo Satomi mientras pensaba en algo para no tener inconvenientes con nadie - "Uhmmmm... Ya sé!, Y si te presento como una estudiante de intercambio?"

\- "Estudiante de intercambio?" - preguntó la chica

\- "Sí, supongo que no lo sabes pero hay personas de otras partes del mundo que vienen a estudiar aquí, quiero hacerte pasar como una de esas personas, entiendes?"

\- "Creo que entiendo..." - respondió la chica androide

Satomi fue hacia un baúl y saca un uniforme escolar de talla grande.

\- "Mira, puedes usar el uniforme de mi hermana mayor, ella está en Londres y dejó esto aquí" - Satomi le da el uniforme a la chica y ésta lo mira con curiosidad

Satomi comienza a bostezar - "Tengo sueño... mañana comenzaremos la misión..." - saca una pequeña colchoneta y la ubica en una parte de su cuarto, también saca un cobertor y una almohada - "Puedes dormir aquí si quieres" - apaga la luz - "Buenas noches (si es que se le pueden decir buenas)"

La chica androide se probó el uniforme para ver como le quedaba, luego tomó varios libros y con una luz generada por su mano comenzó a leer y a obtener información sobre esa época.

Al día siguiente...

Suena la alarma en el cuarto de Satomi, ésta se despierta apagándola, luego de despertar por completo nota que la chica ya no estaba en su cuarto, hasta su cobertor estaba perfectamente tendido.

\- "Oh no..." - dijo Satomi preocupada, corrió hasta la sala de su casa llevándose una sorpresa.

\- "Ah, Buenos días hija" - dijo la madre de Satomi, a su lado estaba la chica androide como si nada, ayudando a servir el desayuno.

\- "B-Buenos días, mamá" - respondió Satomi al saludo

\- "Mira, te presento a Fiore, es una estudiante de intercambio de Italia y se quedará un tiempo con nosotros"

\- "Sí, me matará si no cumplo con su exigencia" - pensó Satomi poniendo cara de "Really?"

\- "Aunque no me han notificado nada al respecto y fue muy sorpresivo que llegaras de noche..." - decía la madre de Satomi sacando cualquier cantidad de conjeturas, Fiore solo dejaba los desayunos en la mesa.

Después de tomar el desayuno, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la escuela.

\- "Recuerda lo que hay que hacer hoy" - le dijo Fiore a Satomi con tono frío

\- "Ya lo sé! Mi vida depende de eso!" - le respondió Satomi un poco fastidiada

\- "Así que... decidiste llamarte Fiore eh?"

\- "Sí, lo leí en uno de tus libros anoche" - respondió Fiore friamente

\- "Ya veo..." - un silencio incómodo las acompañó hasta la escuela.

Cuando ya llegan al salón de clases, el maestro presenta a Fiore como una nueva estudiante.

\- "Ya van dos veces que me presentan a la misma persona..." - pensó Satomi mientras Fiore escribía su nombre en el tablero.

\- "Bien, puedes sentarte al lado de la señorita Hayashi" - dijo el maestro, Fiore educadamente dió las gracias y se sentó al lado de Satomi poniéndola más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

En la hora del almuerzo...

\- "Tengo una teoría" - dijo Satomi llamando la atención de Fiore - "Podríamos viajar en el tiempo para saber exactamente lo que ocurrió" - luego cayó en cuenta de un detalle - "El único problema es que en este tiempo el viaje en el tiempo está lejos de estar desarrollado..."

\- "Puedo ayudarte con eso" - dijo Fiore - "Si es para ver el inicio de la gran calamidad pues puedo ayudar ya que tengo registros almacenados en mí"

\- "Puedes viajar en el tiempo!?" - preguntó Satomi exaltada

\- "Así es, mi creadora la implementó para que yo viniera a esta época" - respondió Fiore

\- "Bien... entonces sígueme!" - dijo Satomi llevando a Fiore a la azotea

\- "La azotea es un sitio seguro para hacer cosas que normalmente no haría una persona de bien" - dijo Satomi a Fiore - "Así que aquí podemos iniciar"

\- "Estás segura?" - le preguntó Fiore - "Ten en cuenta que el viaje en el tiempo puede traer serias consecuencias si no se maneja con cuidado"

\- "Ya te dije que sí, quiero ver con mis propios ojos todo" - dijo Satomi con determinación

\- "Entiendo... comenzaré" - dijo Fiore, luego un aura de energía azul la rodeó mientras tomaba de las manos a Satomi - "Destino: Inicio de la gran calamidad, Lugar: Tokio, Iniciando secuencia de viaje espacio-temporal" - dicho esto, ambas chicas desaparecieron de la azotea de la escuela.

En algún lugar de Tokio...

Una criatura gris atacaba a diestra y siniestra uno de los centros urbanos, un científico loco reía en la azotea de uno de los edificios, luego un rayo de color magenta llegaba destruyendo una de las extremidades del monstruo.

\- "Qué demonios!? Ah, Son ustedes!" - gritó el científico loco

\- "No vamos a dejar que hagas lo que quieras en esta ciudad!" - dijo una chica con un traje de chica mágica de gama blanco/magenta

\- "Que está pasando ahí?" - preguntó Satomi quien veía todo desde una burbuja de energía junto a Fiore, luego miró fijamente a la chica del traje magenta - "Esa chica..."

\- "Eres tú" - respondió Fiore - "Todo comenzó cuando decidiste convertirte en una guerrera Pretty Cure por salvar a un niño pequeño de ser devorado por un monstruo como el que ves ahí"

\- "Pretty... Cure..." - dijo Satomi mientras volvía su mirada a la pelea

\- "No toleraré a quienes hagan daño porque sí!" - dijo otra chica más alta con traje de gama blanco/amarillo

\- "Vamos a patearle el trasero!" - dijo una tercera chica con traje de gama blanco/rojo

\- "Pretty Cure, Al Ataque-goru!" - dijo una pequeña criatura de aspecto similar a un conejo

\- "Sí!" - dijeron las tres guerreras al tiempo, luego se lanzan contra el monstruo atacándolo en diferentes direcciones

\- "Impresionante...!" - dijo Satomi sorprendida - "No pensé que yo fuera capaz de hacer algo así..."

La Cure amarilla tomó al monstruo atándolo con una cadena de energía.

\- "Ahora! Kyanite, Azure!" - gritó la cure amarilla reteniendo al monstruo

\- "Recibido Qartz!" - respondió Azure, luego con Kyanite combina un ataque frontal para destruir al monstruo.

\- "Pretty Cure, FINAL CRUSHER!" - gritaron ambas cures mientras ejecutaron su ataque el cual consistió en un puño combinado y usando toda la energía posible de sus formas cures.

El ataque destruyó por completo al monstruo causando una gran explosión en la zona.

\- "Malditas! Ya verán que a la próxima no se saldrán con la suya!" - el científico loco huyó luego de decir eso.

Las chicas celebraron su victoria mientras Fiore y Satomi continuaban viendo desde la burbuja.

\- "Los enemigos llegaban uno tras otro" - dijo Fiore mientras adelantaba el tiempo y mostraba las distintas peleas de las Cures contra diversos enemigos. - "Cada uno era más fuerte que el anterior, hasta que un día..." - ambas llegaron al momento justo dónde comenzaba una tragedia

Kyanite se lanzaba contra un guerrero que a simple vista no se veía muy fuerte

\- "Maldito! Mataste a Azure, y a Qartz! Jamás..." - Kyanite cargaba lo que sería el último golpe - "Jamás, jamás, jamás... TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!" - con lágrimas en sus ojos desprendió una enorme cantidad de energía magenta y se lanzó por última vez contra su enemigo, éste trató de golpear a Kyanite pero ella se había agarrado de su espalda sorprendiéndolo.

\- "No puede ser!" - Dijo aquel guerrero

\- "Azure, Qartz, en un momento estaré con ustedes, pero antes..." - elevó más sus niveles de energía mientras su ojo derecho se cubría de sangre y por su boca salía un poco de sangre - "DEBO ACABAR CON ESTE TIPO!" - luego ocurrió una enorme explosión, más grande que una bomba de hidrógeno la cual arrasó gran parte de la ciudad.

Cuando el humo se disipó, el guerrero siguió ahí y el cuerpo de Kyanite ahora quemado caía al suelo.

\- "Maldición... he... fallado..." - Dicho esto Cure Kyanite falleció con los ojos abiertos

\- "Ya no hay nadie que me enfrente, este planeta... es mío!" - festejó el guerrero mientras cubría el mundo con una energía oscura la cual causó cambios indeseables en el ambiente.

\- "Que horrible..." - decía Satomi impactada, verse a ella misma morir cruelmente y fallar en su deber no era algo muy bonito de ver. - "Volvamos Fiore" - dijo Satomi a punto de romper en llanto - "Ya comprendí lo que debo hacer"

Fiore accedió a su petición regresando a la azotea de la escuela.

\- "Y bien, qué has decidido?" - preguntó Fiore

\- Satomi se seca las lágrimas y trata de reponerse - "Espera... Creo que ya lo tengo, si el hecho de que ellas y yo nos convirtiéramos en Pretty Cure fue lo que causó todo eso, entonces debo evitar que nazcan esas guerreras... aunque eso signifique que se pierdan vidas que pueden ser salvadas... demonios!" - dijo Satomi con rabia.

Fiore veía a Satomi con un sentimiento que ella no podía describir en el momento: tristeza.

Al día siguiente, Fiore y Satomi se dirigían a casa después de clases cuando vieron a una chica rubia pasar por la banqueta (andén) y a unos escasos metros un niño pequeño que iba persiguiendo su pelota, Satomi vió a la chica y encontró un enorme parecido con Cure Qartz, un enorme camión de mariscos venía a gran velocidad y la pelota del niño se había detenido justo en la mitad de la calle, la chica rubia iba a salvar al pequeño pero Satomi se interpuso en su camino.

\- "Oye! Déjame pasar, debo salvarlo!" - le reclamaba la chica rubia - "Que te apartes!" - trató de pasar a las malas pero Satomi se lo impidió tomándola de los brazos con fuerza. - "Oye! Que diablos te sucede!?"

El camión cada vez llegaba a más velocidad, Satomi bajó su rostro con tristeza porque ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, el camión atropelló duramente al pequeño niño ante la vista atónita de la joven de cabello rubio y la mirada triste de Satomi.

La joven rubia miró a Satomi con desprecio mientras ésta la soltaba lentamente.

\- "Lo siento, tenía que hacer esto" - dijo Satomi con el rostro bajo

\- "Tú...!" - la joven rubia le asestó una potente bofetada a Satomi, la piedra central de uno de los anillos hirió la mejilla de Satomi - "Eres un asco de persona! Pudimos haber salvado a ese pequeño!"

\- "Yo también quería salvarlo..." - dijo Satomi - "Pero..." - Satomi cortó lo que iba a decir al ver a Fiore detrás de la chica rubia propinándole un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

5 minutos después, la chica despierta en un parque cercano.

\- "Dónde... estoy?" - preguntó la chica

\- "En un parque cercano, estabas desmayada, sólo te acompañé" - dijo Fiore

\- "Ah sí!" - la chica buscó a Satomi hasta encontrarla cerca de un árbol, sentada de forma triste.

\- "Oye" - la llamó Fiore - "Todo esto tiene una explicación" - la chica confundida se acercó a Fiore no sin antes darle una última mirada de odio a Satomi.

\- "Cómo te llamas?" - preguntó Fiore

\- "Ayako... Ayako Mizushima"

\- "Bien Ayako, tú eras una potencial candidata a ser una guerrera Pretty Cure, lo que quisimos evitar fue que te convirtieras en una de ellas" - explicó Fiore

\- "Eh? No entiendo nada, que es un Pretty Cure?" - preguntó Ayako confundida

\- "Mira esto" - Fiore sacó una esfera holográfica que proyectó toda la pelea que vio Satomi, al ver lo que ocurriría quedó impactada

\- "Así que... si hubiera salvado a aquel niño..." - dijo Ayako sorprendida y algo perturbada - "... Todo eso ocurriría?"

\- "Así es, aún falta una tercer candidata, ayúdanos a encontrarla y evitar que haga cualquier cosa para que se convierta en Pretty Cure"

\- "Saben qué? Yo no les creo nada!" - dijo Ayako mientras se iba indignada del sitio

\- "Ayako!" - dijo Satomi tratando de llamarla

\- "Déjala, se lo pensará y se cuestionará" - dijo Fiore

Satomi miró como Ayako se iba alejando más y más del sitio.

Fiore y Satomi se marcharon a casa, la segunda comenzó a preguntarse internamente si realmente era necesario hacer todo esto para cambiar el futuro, si realmente valía la pena sacrificar vidas inocentes a cambio de prevalecer la suya, muchos interrogantes se formaban en la mente de Satomi los cuales no les veía respuesta, al menos en ese punto.

Al día siguiente había un alboroto enorme en la escuela, un joven víctima de bullying quería acabar con su vida lanzándose desde la terraza de la escuela, los estudiantes estaban pendientes desde la parte de abajo.

\- "Oye! No puedes hacer eso!" - le gritó una muchacha de cabello azul llamada Kotomi - "Aún tienes muchas cosas por vivir!"

\- "Esto ya no es vida, esta es la única forma de acabar con mi sufrimiento" - dijo el joven entre lágrimas

\- "Eso no es verdad! Ya iniciamos las investigaciones pertinentes"

\- "Y todo quedará impune, como siempre!"

\- "Esa chica..." - dijo Fiore al ver a Kotomi - "Podría ser Azure" - Fiore corrió dentro de la escuela y al estar en el centro de la estructura de las escaleras, hizo un salto largo hasta llegar a la azotea quebrándola un poco.

\- "Déjalo" - le dijo Fiore a Kotomi

\- "Aaah!? Ya me habían dicho que eras rara pero ahora lo confirmo" - dijo Kotomi

\- "No tiene caso hablarle" - Fiore mira al muchacho quien está con los ojos llorosos - "Lo siento chico"

Fiore lanza una ráfaga de viento para que el muchacho se desestabilice y caiga al piso, todos en la parte de abajo de la escuela se alarman, el joven caía mientras el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, cuando el joven ya estaba cerca de chocar contra el suelo, una energía detiene su caída y esa misma energía hace que el joven se convierta en un enorme monstruo negro con ojos rojo carmesí, muchos estudiantes comienzan a huir despavoridos.

\- "Claro! Porqué debo destruirme cuando puedo destruirlos?" - dijo el joven ahora como un monstruo, buscó entre la multitud a quienes le hacían bullying y los encontró, ellos al ver que la criatura los encontró echaron a correr pero fueron alcanzados por el monstruo.

El monstruo pisó a uno de los estudiantes agresores y lo restregó contra el suelo dejando una gran mancha de sangre.

\- "Ahora sigues tú miserable, te haré pagar por todo lo que me hicieron!"

\- "No lo permitiré!" - gritó Fiore usando su modo batalla para derribar al monstruo

Kotomi veía todo con gran asombro preguntándose qué demonios pasaba ahí abajo, todo era un caos.

\- "Yo seré quien te derrote aquí y ahora!" - dijo Fiore con detenimiento

El monstruo no dudó en comenzar su ataque el cual consistió en varios golpes de martillo los cuales Fiore esquivaba, ésta luego rompió su defensa derribándolo nuevamente, el monstruo luego se repuso y en un descuido de Fiore ésta es golpeada por el monstruo estrellándose contra la escuela.

\- "Es fuerte... debo acabarlo cuanto antes" - dijo Fiore reponiéndose del golpe

Fiore salió de la escuela como un rayo para luego dirigirse hacia el monstruo a gran velocidad, Fiore es atrapada por el monstruo quien la lanza al suelo y le propina una gran ráfaga de golpes de martillo hasta dejarla casi fuera de combate, cuando le iba a asestar el golpe de gracia...

\- "Detente!" - gritó Kotomi apareciendo en escena - "Ahora comprendo tu resentimiento pero... ésta no es la forma de resolver las cosas!" - Fiore volteó a verla

\- "Ven, resolvamos esto juntos" - una luz roja carmesí comenzó a emerger del pecho de Kotomi mientras ésta extendía su mano amigablemente al monstruo

\- "Demonios!" - dijo Fiore lanzándole a Kotomi un rayo magenta el cual le afectó el pecho y la dejó inconsciente, ante eso el monstruo vuelve a descontrolarse y Fiore regresa al combate.

El monstruo lanza varios golpes pero Fiore los esquiva y encuentra el punto que debe golpear para acabar con él, Fiore se prepara para golpear ese punto.

\- "Ahora! Starstorm Crusher!" - Fiore fue rodeada de una energía blanca y con ella atravesó el cuerpo del monstruo venciéndolo definitivamente.

El monstruo desaparece dejando ver al joven inconsciente, Kotomi despierta y trata de ayudar al muchacho, todo esto ocurre mientras Fiore los observaba desde la lejanía.

\- "Demonios, no creí que esto ocurriría, tal vez algo muy horrible esté pronto a ocurrir en esta época..." - pensó Fiore mientras veía al cielo

Esa noche en casa de Satomi...

\- "Las dos candidatas fueron neutralizadas pero algo extraño ocurrió hoy" - dijo Fiore mientras hacía su tarea

\- "Sí, escuché sobre un incidente con un enorme monstruo, Kotomi está muy decaída..." - respondió Satomi

\- "Cómo sabes eso?"

\- "Una de sus amigas me lo contó todo, y sabes algo?"

\- "Qué?"

\- "Realmente no sé si estemos haciendo las cosas bien, aún no puedo quitarme la imagen de ese pequeño..." - dijo Satomi con la mirada baja

\- "Hmmm... ya veo, tienes lo que los humanos llaman 'remordimiento'"

Satomi levantó su mirada hacia Fiore quien continuó haciendo su tarea notando cierta indiferencia.

\- "Los sentimientos humanos son muy complicados, pero más importante..." - Fiore miró al cielo nocturno desde su ventana, más exactamente una estrella brillante.

Mientras tanto en el espacio, una enorme nave se dirigía a la tierra.

\- "Señor, el monstruo fue derrotado!" - informó un asistente

\- "Oh, eso confirma mi teoría, si fue vencido eso quiere decir que hay rivales poderosos esperándome allí" - dijo un sujeto musculoso con voz bien grave **inserte la voz de Thanos en español latino**

\- "Ahora sí quiere ir a la tierra señor?"

\- "Sí, acelera un poco, quiero saber qué clase de rivales me esperan"

La nave usó algo más de potencia para dirigirse justo a la tierra.

Al día siguiente... - 3:00 p.m.

El cielo estaba oscuro cosa que le parecía extraña a la población, las autoridades daban instrucciones de refugiarse.

Satomi buscaba a Fiore desafiando el clima, recorrió varias calles hasta encontrarla de pie en un área cercada.

\- "Fiore!, Que haces aquí? Las autoridades dijeron que nos refugiáramos!" - dijo Satomi mientras trataba de sostenerse de un poste

\- "Recuerdas el incidente de aquel joven?" - preguntó Fiore firmemente

\- "Sí, que pasa con eso?"

\- "Aquí viene el responsable" - respondió Fiore

Una enorme silueta negra apareció en el cielo de la tierra, Satomi estaba asustadísima, a los pocos segundos la silueta desaparece dejando ver la enorme nave del villano.

Mientras tanto en el refugio, Ayako y Kotomi sintieron que debían ver el cielo, una vez vieron la navesota ambas voltearon a verse entre sí.

\- "Pensaste lo mismo que yo, verdad?" - preguntó Kotomi con su amigable voz

\- "Es como si algo nos llamara, pero no sé que es" - respondió Ayako

De la nave aparece aquel villano musculoso tronando sus dedos en señal de desafío.

\- "Oh, que buen planeta, sería una lástima si..." - el villano levanta su mano derecha al tiempo que unos grandes cañones emergen de la nave listos para disparar.

Luego de unos segundos, el villano baja su mano para comenzar el ataque, los cañones comienzan a disparar grandes rayos de energía contra la ciudad, Fiore y Satomi intentaron salvaguardarse del ataque.

Uno de los rayos se dirigió hacia el refugio, más exactamente dónde estaban Ayako y Kotomi, Fiore notó esto y usó su súpervelocidad para llegar al lugar, luego usó un campo de energía para desviar el rayo y así salvar a todos los que estaban allí.

El villano paró su ataque al notar eso.

\- "Con que ahí estabas" - dijo él, acto seguido se acercó hacia Fiore quien lo veía con repudio. - "Vaya, eres una chica!, esto sí que es una sorpresa"

\- "Con que tú eres el tipo malo, dime, Quien eres?" - preguntó Fiore altivamente

\- "Que quien soy? Simple, solo soy un ser que busca saciar su sed de superioridad buscando rivales fuertes para desafiar. Pero puedes llamarme Gorniakas, el destructor."

\- "Muy bien Gorniakas, yo misma acabaré con tu sed de superioridad."

\- "Sí sí, vamos, diviérteme un rato"

\- "Miserable!" - Fiore lanza su primer ataque, un gran puñetazo en todo su rostro seguido de una poderosa ráfaga de patadas a su rostro y terminando con una ráfaga de rayos de energía, todo eso culmina con una gran explosión.

\- "Eres muy fuerte jovencita, ahora es mi turno" - Gorniakas lanzó un gran ataque de su boca hacia Fiore quien intentó protegerse, luego golpea a Fiore mandándola hacia arriba, después le lanza otro puñetazo hacia abajo y cuando llega a cierta altura la recibe con otro ataque de energía el cual la envía contra un edificio rompiéndolo por la mitad y luego estrellarla contra el suelo causándole serios daños.

Fiore intenta levantarse pero su estómago está seriamente dañado hasta el punto de notarse algunos cables dañados junto a un chorro de sangre y algunos rayos eléctricos.

Gorniakas se acerca al lugar donde Fiore cayó al tiempo que Satomi también se acerca al sitio.

\- "Creo que me tuve expectativas muy altas, eso me enfurece!" - dijo Gorniakas preparando una gran esfera de energía

\- "Fiore, no! Muévete! Sálvate!" - gritaba Satomi desde su posición

\- "No puedo moverme, el daño es más grave de lo que pensé, mi energía se reduce... creo que no me queda más que aceptar mi destino" - pensó Fiore mientras el área se tornaba de un color rojo sangre

\- "Muere!" - gritó Gorniakas lanzando la esfera hacia Fiore

Satomi comienza a recordar todo lo que pasó desde que Fiore entró a su habitación.

\- "No voy a dejar que se pierda una vida más! No me importa si el futuro es destruído!" - de repente, una luz rosa aparece en el pecho de Satomi

El ataque de Gorniakas estuvo a punto de golpear a Fiore cuando de repente se detuvo a medio camino y redujo su tamaño al tiempo que la luz rosa aumentaba su brillo.

\- "Q-Qué pasa!? Porqué mi ataque esta reduciéndose!?" - dijo Gorniakas

\- "Eh?" - se preguntó Fiore

Luego de que las dos energías desaparecieran aparece Satomi con un nuevo traje de gama rosa/blanco, con el cabello brillante y ojos color rosa claro.

\- "Sa-Satomi!?" - dijo Fiore sorprendida - "Te convertiste en..."

\- "Así es, no iba a dejar que acabaran contigo, tampoco iba a dejar que terminaran con la vida de varios inocentes, aún si eso significa sacrificar el futuro."

\- "Idiota! Eso era lo que precisamente quería evitar!" - dijo Fiore al borde de la desesperación

\- "Descuida, creo que ya descubrí el error exacto que causó toda esa tragedia. Ellas no se esforzaron por superarse, esa era la clave!"

\- "Esforzarse?" - preguntó Fiore

\- "Sí, ellas no continuaron fortaleciéndose, eso fue lo que las destruyó, tu misma lo dijiste: 'Cada enemigo era más fuerte que el anterior'"

\- "Cierto..."

\- "Bien, ahora déjanos acabar con esto"

\- "'Déjanos'?" - se preguntó Fiore, al voltear su mirada hacia atrás vió a otras dos chicas, una con el traje de gama amarillo/blanco y otra con un traje de gama rojo/blanco, eso la sorprendió mucho al encontrarle un parecido con las Cures que fueron derrotadas.

Satomi en su forma cure se elevó al cielo reuniéndose con sus dos compañeras, todas se vieron entre sí y sonrieron.

\- "Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?" - gritó Gorniakas

\- "La salvadora de la vida y del futuro, Cure Kyanite!"

\- "Emisaria de la paz, Cure Azure!"

\- "Vocera de los débiles, Cure Qartz!"

\- "Pretty Cure XrosVolve!" - dijeron las 3 cures presentándose

\- "Malditas..!" - dijo Gorniakas frunciendo su puño - "No intervengan!" - gritó lanzándose contra Cure Kyanite quien detuvo su puñetazo con una mano, acto seguido de una patada le dobla el brazo haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Luego Qartz le lanza varios golpes los cuales sí le afectan bastante.

\- "Pretty Cure, Xploding Fist!" - Qartz le lanzó un golpe al estómago el cual "explotó" alejando Gorniakas unos metros.

Cure Azure se acercó a él, Gorniakas le intentó embestir pero Azure le detuvo tomándole de la quijada, luego lo lanzó hacia atrás.

\- "1, 2 ,3, listo..." - dijo Azure mientras hacía un movimiento en sus dedos para luego mostrar toda la palma de su mano - "Pretty Cure, Supreme Stream!" - dijo Azure lanzando una corriente de energía amarilla que envía a Gorniakas hacia el mar.

Las cures llegan al lugar, Gorniakas maldice lo ocurrido mientras las chicas preparan lo que sería el ataque final.

Gorniakas intenta detenerlas con ataques de energía pero éstos son repelidos por Fiore parcialmente recuperada.

\- "Fiore?" - dijo Kyanite

\- "Perdóname, ahora comprendo lo que dijiste hace un rato, te juzgué muy mal y me dejé llevar por mi misión sin pensar en todos los que aún viven en esta época, sé que ahora todo va a ser diferente"

\- "Descuida, ven, acabemos con él" - dijo Kyanite integrándola al grupo - "Están listas?"

\- "Sí!" - dijeron Qartz, Azure y Fiore al tiempo

\- "No se los voy a permitir!" - Gorniakas continuó lanzando esferas de energía pero las cures estaban protegidas por un campo de fuerza generado por Fiore

Las chicas cargaron una gran esfera multicolor la cual despejó el cielo mostrando un atardecer.

\- "Pretty Cure, Universal Purifier!" - gritaron las chicas al tiempo que lanzaron la gran esfera multicolor, ésta cayó dándole de lleno a Gorniakas desapareciéndolo para siempre, luego la esfera se convierte en un gran torrente de energía el cual se eleva hacia el cielo desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

\- "Lo logramos" - dijo Kyanite a lo que las demás asintieron

Más tarde ese día...

\- "Bien, ya debo irme" - dijo Fiore

\- "Espero que tu futuro haya cambiado" - le deseó Satomi

\- "Saben, yo las consideraba raritas pero... ahora que nos ocurrió todo esto, pienso que cualquier cosa puede pasar" - dijo Kotomi

\- "Por eso nos esforzaremos por ser más fuertes y no repetir esos errores" - dijo Ayako con determinación

\- "Satomi, deseo que tu futuro sea brillante" - Fiore comienza a lagrimear - "Q-Qué es esto? Porqué me sale agua por los ojos?"

\- "Se llama llorar" - dijo Satomi con lágrimas en los ojos - "Cuando alguien que quieres se va de tu lado, ésta es una forma de demostrar el deseo de estar juntos para siempre" - ambas chicas se abrazaron - "A pesar de todo, sentí empatía hacia tí"

\- "Bien, nos veremos algún día" - dijo Fiore secándose las lágrimas y activando su función de viaje en el tiempo

\- "Nos vemos, Fiore" - dijo Satomi despidiéndose

\- "Chicas, hasta pronto" - Fiore se despidió de Ayako y Kotomi mientras aparecía el torrente que la llevaría de vuelta.

Luego de que Fiore se fuera, Satomi y las chicas se entraron a la casa.

Una flor nace en el lugar dónde una de las lágrimas de Fiore cayó, una flor blanca con un resplandor multicolor.

En el futuro...

Fiore aterriza en el mismo lugar dónde partió, pero queda desconcertada al ver que nada ha cambiado.

\- "No... No puede ser!" - Fiore intenta sentir alguna presencia humana pero no hay nadie, el planeta está totalmente deshabitado

\- "He fallado..." - Fiore cae de rodillas sintiéndose terrible por lo que ocurrió

De repente un gigante hace su aparición en el lugar.

\- "Creíste que todo cambiaría solo por ir al pasado? Que ilusa, no sabes como funcionan los viajes en el tiempo" - dijo aquel gigante

Fiore lo vió con una rabia que nunca había sentido.

\- "Tú...!"

\- "Acabé con todo ser vivo existente, ahora todo será mío"

Fiore comenzó un ataque furioso en contra de aquel gigante propinándole una enorme cantidad de patadas y puñetazos haciéndolo retroceder, luego continuó con varias ráfagas de energía.

El gigante tampoco se quedó atrás y lanzó su furioso ataque en contra de Fiore, ambos pelearon mientras la ira que tenían subía cada vez más, Fiore cae fuertemente por uno de los golpes del gigante, éste le iba a asestar el golpe final cuando...

En un espacio vacío, una luz se presentó en frente de Fiore, ésta la tomó haciendo brillar su cuerpo.

El gigante asestó su puño creyendo que la había derrotado pero segundos después su mano explota por una energía de color blanco, ésta se convierte en un rayo que pasa por el brazo del gigante cortándolo, luego es cortado en la espalda varias veces, el gigante se voltea furioso y ve a Fiore con una nueva apariencia y una gran espada en su brazo derecho.

\- "Aggghhhh! Eres esa chica de antes!" - gritó el gigante

Fiore convirtió la espada en un cañón que lanzó un gran disparo de energía hacia el pecho del gigante atravesándolo por completo, luego lo fulminó con más disparos hasta hacerlo caer, acto seguido el cuerpo del gigante comienza a quemarse.

Fiore aterriza y mira hacia el horizonte desolado, se arrodilla de la tristeza, clava su espada despegándola de su brazo y comienza a llorar por fallar en su misión, una de las lágrimas (con resplandor multicolor) cae en el suelo y de ahí comienza a crecer un campo de flores el cual se va extendiendo por todo el horizonte, aquello hace que se vea el atardecer de aquel mundo despejando el cielo tóxico que había.

Fiore ahora ve el horizonte con una sonrisa.

{Ending: "Sora e..." por Nana Mizuki}

Fiore: "Satomi, gracias"

En la época actual, Satomi mira la flor blanca y luego ve hacia el cielo nocturno recordando a Fiore.

'Diseño original de personajes: "jhondb2013"'

'Adaptación del diseño de personajes: Yukiko Aikei'

'Música: Evan Call'

'Director de arte: Shunichiro Yoshihara'

'Director de animación: Kyoji Asano'

'Director de 3D: Shuhei Yabuta'

'Director de sonido: Masafumi Mima'

'Director de fotografía: Kazuhiro Yamada'

'Productores ejecutivos: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa (Production I.G.), Nobuyasu Suzuki (Kodansha), Hideo Katsumata (Aniplex)'

'Productores: George Wada (WIT Studio), Kensuke Tateishi (Kodansha), Koichiro Natsume (Aniplex)'

'Storyboard: Yousuke Kabashima'

'Efectos de sonido: Shizuo Kurahashi'

'Efectos especiales: Chiemi Irisa (Asahi Production), Shin Inoue'

'Diseño de personajes secundarios: Yukiko Aikei'

'Manager de sistemas: Junichiro Aki (Production I.G.)'

'Concepto visual: You Moriyama'

'Ending: 「Sora e...」, Interpretado por Nana Mizuki - King Records'

'Gráficos 3D: MADBOX'

'Colaboración en la animación: Production I.G.'

'Estudio de edición: REAL-T'

'Fondos: Studio BIHO'

'Animación clave: A-Line, Anime House, Anime R'

'Prueba de línea: Xuyang Animation'

'Producción musical: Marvelous, Sony Music Enterprises'

'Fotografía: Asahi Production'

'Cooperación de fotografía: XEBEC, Satelight, Art Box'

'Planeación: Kodansha'

'Asistencia de producción: Daume, Husio Studio'

'Efectos especiales: Asahi Production'

'Estudio de edición de video: Sony PCL'

'Producción de animación: WIT Studio'

'Director: Masashi Koizuka'

'Distribuido por: Aniplex Inc.'

"Varios años después"

La espada de Fiore está cubierta por unas enredaderas y fue convertida en un monumento histórico, el planeta ahora se convirtió en el hogar de los Anemalis quienes viven en paz y armonía bajo el cuidado de Nana Naturalia.

\- "Vamos, debemos llegar rápido!" - decía una chica Anemalis mientras corría alegremente, acto seguido, otra chica Anemalis un poco más alta la sigue con la misma alegría de la menor.

 _ **"Este fue el mundo que ella nos dejó..."**_

 **"Continuará en: Mystical Legends Pretty Cure: The Final Act (20XX)"**

(C) 2018 XrosVolve Project

Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.


End file.
